


Twenty

by listenerrayne



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-07
Updated: 2014-11-07
Packaged: 2018-02-24 10:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/listenerrayne/pseuds/listenerrayne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You wake up, to find that Tom has something planned to do in the middle of the night, and it's far from what you think it is. Who knew that getting up at two o'clock in the morning would be such a good choice?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty

“Hello, darling,” Tom said to me softly when I opened my eyes. He looked like he hadn’t been awake long.

I made a “hm” sound in response and rolled over on my back and stretched. The curtains on the windows did an excellent job of keeping the sunlight out, so the only light came from the entrance to the bathroom on the other side of the room, where there was a nightlight.

Tom smiled and planted a kiss on my temple. He was shirtless, as usual. I still wasn’t quite used to seeing that every morning. It was a good sight. I, for one, was wearing an entirely too-big Harry Potter t-shirt.

“What are we going to do today?” I asked.

“You mean, what are we going to do _tonight,_ ” he said with a smirk.

“What?”

“It’s not daytime.” He reached up and pulled a curtain window back, revealing the moon and stars.

_So that’s why there wasn’t a lot of sunlight coming in! Wait . . ._

“Why is it nighttime?” I asked frantically.

“Because the sun set.”

I narrowed my eyes.

“Ehehe,” he laughed, “We’re going somewhere, and I want to get there right when the sun rises.”

“What time is it?” I glanced over at the clock. It read 2 AM.

“It’s going to take us three hours to get there?”

“It is. Come on, I’ve already gotten everything ready. All you need to do is change clothes if you’d like, and get in the car.”

Well, all right, then.

~~~

I listened as the tires rolled along the highway, leaning against the passenger side door. The radio was on, but it wasn’t loud. Neither I nor Tom were talking. He was focused on driving, I assumed. I was wearing my pajamas, and my hair was in a messy bun. Nothing special, I know, but I really didn’t care.

What seemed like right after I had dozed off, Tom was nudging my shoulder. My eyes snapped open to see the beach, and light coming up from the horizon, signaling that the sun was about to rise.

 _He did this so we could watch the sun rise on the beach . . .?_ I thought. How romantic.

“Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” I asked drowsily, stepping out of the car and stretching.

“Depends on what you’re thinking,” he answered, digging around in the back seat. He pulled out a basket, blanket, a bottle of sunscreen, a tote bag.

I shrugged and began to follow him onto the sand. Living near the beach, well, three hours away from the beach, had its perks. This was a new one, though.

Tom sat our stuff down under a tree a good ways away from the water. Once the blanket was spread out, and he deemed everything right, he motioned for me to sit, which I did gladly. He took a seat beside me.

“What next?” I asked through a yawn.

He chuckled. “We eat. We didn’t eat much for dinner last night, and you’re always hungry when you wake, so I brought breakfast.” He reached into the basket and pulled out plastic containers. They looked like they contained breakfast foods that could be eaten cold, like dry cereal and fruit. It wasn’t fancy. He knew I didn’t mind.

“It’s not gourmet, but I know you’ll like it,” he said as he sat them down in front of us.

“You know I don’t care for fancy things, anyway,” I said with a smile. This man never ceased to amaze me. I reached out for the bowl of fruit and leaned back against the trunk of the tree.

“And now, we wait. It shouldn’t be long,” Tom said, grabbing the sunscreen from the tote bag, “Here, put this on.”

I popped a strawberry in my mouth and took the bottle. As I chewed, I put the lotion on my face and other exposed skin, just like my mother had taught me to do when I was little.

“Here.” I handed it back to him.

After he had finished applying the lotion, and I had already eaten over half of the fruit, he leaned back against the tree as well.

“Look,” I said, putting the bowl down. The sun was peaking over the horizon. I then realized that I had never sat and watched the sun rise like this, especially over a beach. It was truly a wonderful sight, and it was even better because it was Tom’s idea, and I got to share the experience with him.

“Beautiful,” he said from beside me. I smiled and leaned over on his shoulder.

“It is . . .”

“I wasn’t talking about the sun, darling.”

This was going to be a _wonderful_ day.

~~~

**It's short, I know, but I had some inspiration for this. Hope you liked it!**

 


End file.
